


The Daily Grind

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Love at First Sight, Originally Posted on Tumblr, this got way long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose never thought a man with such a common name to turn out to be someone she wanted to know everything about.</p><p>For the Doctor, she was a golden girl who he couldn't have dreamt of having a chance with.</p><p>Both of them end up with something unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>[A Nine/Rose coffeeshop AU, with the twist of Rose being the barista, and the Doctor as her mysterious customer<br/>unlike my other Ten/Rose coffeeshop AU]</p><p>[thanks to this lovely picspam :http://time-spacepiratepoetoutcast.tumblr.com/post/89023044950/ ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of the freshly ground beans was a wondrous aroma drifting across his senses.

He only paused in the doorway for a moment to take in the scent, after all, it was a busy coffee shop, and he didn’t want to be responsible for a traffic jam.

People jostled by him anyway, and he let them. He was in no hurry. He took a seat by the window, content to watch the shop goers scurry about like frantic insects avoiding a swatter.

He folded himself up onto a bar-stool and looked out the window, grimacing at the long line he saw beginning to form out the window. Perhaps he wouldn’t get a cuppa until mid morning, when the sun had risen high.

No matter. He had nowhere to be.

He ran a hand through his close cropped hair, and shifted around on the seat. It wasn’t _very_ comfortable, but it was certainly better than simply standing and observing.

From where he was perched, he could see almost all the way back into the kitchen of the shop. He saw a dark skinned man calling out orders to a golden blonde haired girl in a pink hoodie. The girl’s smile seemed to light up the shop, bring the sunrise early, and all that rot.

Except, for some reason John suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The rest of the patrons no longer held his attention.

He watched as she listened attentively to every customer, took their order with utmost concentration, and then passed them off to the equally cheerful brunette working the cash register.

His ears, which were almost as big as his nose, picked up the sound of nearby chatter. Satisfied customers chin wagging about the baristas and possibly the blonde girl?

“She’s such a sweetheart. I can’t believe she does this all day, girl like her could be leading the way to the future.”

“I heard she dropped out of her A-levels and this was all she could do.”

“That’s rubbish. But at least she makes good coffee.”

“She’s gotta have a secret ingredient. Every other shop charges 5 quid for a cuppa, and it doesn’t taste near as good as theirs.”

Before he could think of anything remotely smart to say to them to get them to shut up, they had gone, and the line was thinning.

John stood up finally, and stretched. He’d been sitting and waiting for over an hour, but time had seemed to go faster than usual. Maybe it was the hypnotizing way the Blonde girl smiled, or maybe it was the fact he needed caffeine more desperately than ever.

He stepped into the queue and squinted at the menu.

***

Rose wasn’t sure why she’d decided to down five shots of espresso, but when she’d caught sight of the massive amount of people waiting in line that morning, then she’d remembered.

“Mickey! You got that half café non-fat with extra whip ready?”

“’Course I have, here it is!”

He’d handed it to her swifter than she’d imagined, and she’d passed it off to Martha who had in turn given its complicated cold caffeinated bliss to the waiting customer.

“Alright who’s next?”

Rose turned expectantly to the figure but found herself stopping short, and nearly gaping at the man.

A tall lanky bloke, with overlarge ears and big blue eyes, and she recognized him.

He’d come in almost as soon as they’d opened, but not stayed in line. He’d taken a seat at the bar table facing the street and stayed there through the rush.

Only now was he coming to get his drink?

Patient bloke.

“What can I get ya?”

She smiled at him, and awaited his order.

However, once his eyes focused on her, she heard a strange roaring in her ears, and when his mouth moved, no sound came out.

Or maybe her brain had simply fried the overload of caffeine she’d ingested.

“Sorry what was that?”

“I’d like an extra strong café Americano.”

Rose gulped, and nodded,

“Will that be all?”

The man gave her a small smile,

“Yes, I think so.”

She waved to Martha, who began to ring the man up, and she jerked her head in her friend’s direction.

The man took the hint, and stepped aside, so the next customer could move forward. The instant the man was no longer in Rose’s line of sight, she exhaled deeply.

She felt light headed and slightly dizzy. Caffeine overdose indeed. The stranger wasn’t exactly a pretty boy, not her type at all, but something about him was intoxicating.

She fanned herself as she took the next order, and hoped that it would be accepted as normal since she was standing so close to the coffee machines.

When the stranger’s order was announced, Rose took Martha’s arm, and guided her over to take care of the queue, and Rose snatched the cup from Mickey, throwing a wink his direction before calling the stranger’s given name on the ticket, feeling her cheeks flush as she watched him move towards her, ready to claim his drink.

“John.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more britishisms, but i left cigarette as is. frankly i wasn't able to find any better word for it..

“Yes. And you?”

John was delighted to see the Blonde girl switch positions, just so she could hand him his coffee. Well, that’s how he saw it. Perhaps she was simply tired of taking impatient people’s orders.

The words that had left his mouth were of their own accord.

He’d meant to simply say thank you.

“Uh sorry?”

She blinked at him with wide brown eyes and he had to fight the urge to close the distance between them and kiss her, marble counter be damned.

What was it about her?

“Your name. You know mine, I was just wondering what yours was.”

She wore no name tag, or he wouldn’t have bothered her.

He was being nosy. But it seemed alright.

She wasn’t frowning or trying to move away from him.

On the contrary, she almost seemed to be leaning closer to him.

Her face contorted into a giggle, and he felt his mouth water as she licked her lips and spoke,

“It’s just Rose. Head barista Rose. That’s me.”

Her hand suddenly appeared in his line of sight, just to the left of his cup, which still sat steaming on the counter between them.

He grinned,

“Just? You seem to be running the whole show. I should know. I’ve been watching.”

He jerked a thumb in the direction of his former seat, and then froze, realizing just how creepy his phrasing sounded.

Besides the fact he was probably twice her age, he was a customer. There were probably guidelines for dealing with men like him.

Flirt until he’s paid and gotten his coffee, then it’s time to sod off.

But Rose didn’t seem to notice.

An answering grin to his lit up her face, and his eyes snared on the pink of her tongue that poked between her teeth,

“Is that right? Well the truth is I _do_ run the place. I just let Micks think he does.”

Did she wink at him?

She _did._

His stomach did flips in his abdomen as he took his coffee cup off the counter finally, taking a quick sip, he stepped away, and nodded to her,

“Well let’s let him think that. Thank you for the coffee.”

Rose seemed to like the idea of a private joke, and she smiled wider at him before moving back, edging slowly back to where she’d been,

“Good plan. And the coffee was my pleasure.”

John raised the cup in a mock salute, and she tapped her temple with two fingers in return.

He walked out of the coffee shop feeling like he was on cloud nine.

***

Rose always wore a lot of makeup. She wouldn’t deny it if she was asked. But the day after the handsome stranger, no, John had visited the coffee shop; she suddenly worried about her hair.

She got up an hour earlier than usual to ensure her hair was dried and looked perfectly wavy. When Mickey stared at her for a few seconds longer than usual, before shaking his head and grunting she knew he’d noticed.

Martha actually pulled away from their usual hug to take a lock between her fingers, and she grinned at Rose,

“You did something different with your hair today.”

Rose shrugged,

“Maybe.”

“No, you did.”

When Mickey chimed in,

“She did.”  
Rose knew she was busted.

“Okay so I did. You never know who you might see.”

A glance away and Martha had caught it.

“Oh! You’re hoping to see the tall bloke again!”

Rose blushed and ignored Mickey’s rantings.

“Yeah. His name’s John though.”

Martha held up her hands,

“I never remember a customer once they walk out that door. Must be love.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“No. He asked for my name too. So we both know one another now. Ish.”

Martha nodded knowingly.

“I see. Will he be back this morning?”

Rose shrugged again, attempting to appear nonchalant.

“Might do. I have no idea.”

Mickey snorted,

“Better not hold up the queue. Enough blokes spend their time gazing at you with starry eyes.”

Martha rolled her own,

“Oi! Shut it. It’s good for business. Lines make us look busy, ergo, we get busy. Busy pays for more coffee and keeps the lights on. Busy keeps you from being hungry.”

Mickey laughed,

“Maybe if you learned some more recipes I wouldn’t have to worry about being hungry even with all this ‘busy’- ness.”

Rose muffled a laugh as the two began to bicker good naturedly.

“We do open in half an hour so maybe you two could focus?”

Grumbling the whole way, Martha and Mickey resumed their opening duties, and Rose pretended not to look out the front windows every so often, hoping to catch sight of John, the tall handsome stranger.

***

John passed the entire morning with a busy work shift. It wasn’t easy with a schedule like his. On for twelve hours with an eight hour break, and then back on for four days. Not to mention he was on call even when he was supposed to be resting.

Someday he’d finish his residency and be able to start his own practice.

The one thing he missed about his morning was the coffee. Well, not the drink itself. More the company. He grumbled to himself and pulled his scrubs tighter around his broad shoulders. How he missed his leather jacket.

By the time his shift ended, it was nearly late afternoon, and he’d been going since before the dawn. He knew that the coffee shop would probably still be open, but he had no way to know if Rose would be there.

Surely she got more days off than he?

He wandered by the front of the shop and didn’t spot her, so he kept walking. The sidewalk led him by the building and around to the back, where all the shops connected and led to one anothers receptive rubbish bins.

He’d been about to turn around when he’d caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye.

It had to be her.

Trying to keep from looking suspicious, he cautiously approached her.

She was looking up at the sky, and he watched as she exhaled a long stream of smoke. There was a still burning cigarette clutched between her fingers, and as he got closer, she heard his footsteps and her head tilted back down.

She spotted him and jumped, dropping the cigarette, and quickly crushing it beneath her toe.

“Hi.”

He grinned at her,

“Don’t feel the need to stop on my account.”

She looked embarrassed,

“I’m supposed to have quit weeks ago. I almost thought you were Mickey. He’d be quick to rat me out to my mum.”

John nodded,

“I see. You on a break? I don’t wish to bother you.”

Rose waved a hand through the air, whether to dissipate the smoke or to excuse him, he didn’t know.

“It’s fine. I’ve gotten too many hours this week, so I’m only breaking to keep my overtime low.”

John felt impressed.

“That’s a rare occurrence I suppose?”

Rose nodded,

“Oh yeah. Hazards of being first in and last out I spose. Got a light?”

She was holding another cigarette, although where and when she’d gotten it he didn’t know. She looked at him expectantly.

John grimaced, the truth had to come out eventually.

“I’m afraid not. I should probably warn you not to smoke. It’ll kill you one day.”

Rose giggled,

“Yeah sure. So will automobiles and global warming. Oh god oh god we’re all gonna die.”

John grinned, despite himself,

“Yeah. But the thing is, I’m a doctor. I have to say things like that. Hence, no light.”

He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets rather forcefully, and pulled them inside out.

“All I’ve got is a pen and my house keys. No use to you I’m afraid.”

Rose looked at him, and then shrugged,

“No problem. I’ve got to quit somehow anyway. Might as well be because a doctor told me.”

John felt a laugh inch its way out of his throat, and her answering smile nearly knocked him for a loop. Or maybe he was just tired and in dire need of caffeine.

“So you got any big plans for the rest of the day Doctor?”

John decided he liked her nickname, and shook his head,

“Nope. Just got the night and morning, and then it is off to work again.”

Rose flicked away the cigarette and stepped closer to him, and he could smell the coffee that clung to her, mingled with bitter smoke and something sweet he couldn’t identify,

“Oh look, my breaks over. Lemme get you something to drink, yeah?”

John couldn’t find a reason to say no, and when she surprised them both by snagging his hand, still holding the pen, and dragged him back towards the shop, he didn’t protest.

He’d follow her anywhere.

“What do you recommend?”

Once back inside the shop, Rose had stepped behind the counter, and John felt the distance as plainly as the cold of the air conditioning.

“I dunno. You had the plainest coffee we make the other day. Want to spice things up? We’ve a new bananas foster frappe, you might like it.”

John grinned so widely he felt his cheeks hurt,

“How on earth did you know? I love bananas. That sounds fantastic.”

Rose beamed at him, and her cheeks flushed,

“I just guessed. I’ll have it right out. You go take a seat. I need to clock back in.”

She winked at him and vanished into the back of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date is, you guessed it...chips!

Rose couldn’t believe it! The tall stranger was a Doctor, and he’d found her out back smoking like a chimney.

She might have died of embarrassment, if he’d not been so nice. For goodness sake, he’d basically apologized for not being there in the morning. Although she’d never admit how much she’d been looking forward to seeing him again.

When she’d gone to clock back in, she’d used it as an excuse to check herself out in a mirror, ensuring her hair was tidy and she also refreshed her lipstick.

Mickey probably gave her the stink eye as she emerged again, but she didn’t notice. Her gaze zeroed in on the tall Doctor, who stood just off to the side of the usual queue, studying the menu carefully.

She coughed gently and got his attention,

“Ready to order?”

“Oh yes. I’ll have the bananas foster.”

Rose rubbed her hands together and winked at him,

“Coming right up!”

She spun around and slipped past Martha, rushing to ring him up as Mickey grumbled but began to make the beverage.

“How much do you want to be it’ll become your new regular drink?”

Rose looked over at him, and licked her lips, watching as he gracefully pulled out a worn brown leather wallet, a pound note easily slipping forth.

“Five quid?”

Rose frowned,

“That’s all?”

The Doctor hummed, before unfolding another note,

“Ten quid?”

Rose nodded,

“Much better. Now just wait here, I’ll grab it from Mickey before he does something stupid like spit in it.”

She shot Mickey a look as she plucked the drink from his hands, and she could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes at her.

She stepped around the counter and handed the cold drink to the Doctor, and watched carefully as he took his first sip.

His eyebrows rose up and his blue eyes widened,

“It’s fantastic!”

Rose grinned at him,

“Does that mean I won?”

The Doctor nodded emphatically,

“Of course. But if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to spend the ten quid on you. Join me for chips when you get off?”

Rose felt herself blush, and if she wasn’t mistaken, she saw the tips of the Doctor’s large ears turn pink.

“Okay. I’ve just got a few hours left. Meet me outside then?”

The Doctor nodded,

“I’ll be here.”

“See ya.”

Rose watched him as he left the shop, still sipping at his drink.

She hummed to herself and practically skipped back behind the counter. Martha bumped hips with her and waggled her eyebrows.

“Date with tall dark and handsome eh?”

Rose giggled,

“Yep! He’s a doctor too.”

Mickey piped up from the kitchen,

“I don’t like him. He looks like trouble. Who’s he think he is, all swagger with that black leather jacket and his big ears.”

Rose rolled her eyes, and Martha laughed,

“I rather like his ears. They suit him.”

Rose clicked her tongue against her teeth,

“Now then, I saw him first remember?”

Martha grinned at her friend,

“Don’t worry. I won’t steal any more men off of you.”

Rose stifled a laugh,

“Okay good, snot like I’ve had that many to choose from.”

Martha shivered, seeming to remember Rose’s first boyfriend, the one before Mickey had come along, and she eventually nodded.

“No you haven’t. Usually you have rubbish taste in men, excepting Micks of course. I’m glad to see you’re improving.”

“He’s a bit old for you though innhe?”

Mickey interrupted again, and Rose sighed,

“Well don’t go tattling to my mum until I’ve at least been on one date with him yeah?”

Martha hugged her briefly,

“Don’t worry. He won’t say a thing. Your secret Doctor is safe with us.”

Rose grinned again,

“Thanks. I’m glad he mentioned chips. I’m half starved for some. Ready to perform the fastest clean up and close?”

Martha nodded,

“Hell yes. We’re the best; we’ll be done before the sun goes down.”

***

John stood outside the coffee shop, scuffing his shoes into the sidewalk as he waited for Rose. He knew he was early, and judging by the fact the lights were out inside the building, Rose had nipped home for a change, he guessed, and would be there on time.

The sun was just dipping down behind the taller buildings when he heard someone calling out his name. Well, his given nickname.

“Doctor!”

John turned to see Rose running towards him, her blonde hair loose and billowing behind her, falling to settle on her shoulders when she came to a halt. Backlit by the setting sun, it made her hair a radiant bright gold, and he might have sworn she was an angel in that moment. She drew closer and he could see past the ethereal glow.

She wore jeans and a soft looking dark blue hoodie, a switch from her usual pink, and that brilliant smile.

“Hello.”

“Hello.” She sounded breathless. How long had she been running?

“Shall we?” He held out his arm to her, prepared to walk her the few blocks to the chippy, but she surprised him, and slipped her hand out to grab his, lacing their fingers together.

“We shall. Tell me Doctor, what sort of Doctor are you? Do you operate on people or pets?”

John laughed, and secretly felt a thrill at the fact she was so eager to learn about him, not to mention how safe and secure her hand seemed in his.

“Well I’m not a cat doctor. I’m a heart surgeon.”

Rose’s eyes went wide,

“Oh my! That’s got to be thrilling. Holding life and death in the palm of your hand. How do you do it?”

John shrugged,

“It’s all about delicacy. You can’t go in with a hacksaw. It’s almost an art. But it is wonderful, saving lives.”

Rose seemed in awe of him, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He didn’t want her to think he was high and mighty about it. At the end of the day, it was just a job, and he’d have been content if he’d only been fixing cars. People were much more complex, but when one was on the end of the scalpel, and not the other side of an auto repair shop window, things were different.

“Hey, are you okay?”

John realized he’d been staring off into space, and the small tug to his hand that Rose gave him, brought him back down swiftly.

“Yep. I’m alright. Always.”

She smiled shakily at him, and something in her eyes seemed to say she understood, even if he didn’t want to elaborate.

“Can you smell the chips? We must be getting close.”

John laughed,

“Yeah I do. I think it’s just around the corner here, ah, yes.”

They stopped in front of the door, and John broke his hold on her hand to pull it open for her, and she walked in before him with a skip in her step.

Standing in line, she took a hold of his hand again, and he fought to keep from grinning and giving away just how much he liked it.

Once they’d gotten a hot basket of chips, and Rose had been satisfied with the amount of malt vinegar they’d been doused in, the conversation flowed.

John asked her about work, and home life and school, and she asked him in turn about his own background.

However, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to delve into all the family tragedy, so he kept turning the topic back to her, until she was giggling and shaking her head.

“You just don’t know what to say! You’re making me do all the work.”

John shook his head,

“Nonsense. I love listening to you talk.”

He could have bit his tongue, but it was too late.

Rose’s expression sobered, and she plucked up a chip, fingers twirling it thoughtfully like the cigarette she’d had hours before.

“Thank you. Not many people do. I suppose that’s why I feel shy about it. But not with you.”

Her brown eyes drew him in, and he felt as if he was falling. He didn’t want to ever get back up. He was falling for Rose, the pink and yellow barista.

The daft old voice of reason told him it was foolish. But the way she watched him, and the way she took his hand again as they left the chippy said otherwise.

He didn’t like to have to look at his watch, but he knew he didn’t have long before he’d need to return to the hospital.

“Can I see you again sometime?”

He could almost hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as he awaited her reply. It came swiftly, and with a heart stopping grin.

“Yeah. We should go see a film. There’s always something good at the old theater house. When’s your next day off?”

John grimaced,

“In about three days.”

Rose beamed at him,

“Then come by the shop around closing, and we’ll paint the town red.”

John laughed, despite himself.

“Where did you hear that?”

Rose frowned, and shrugged,

“Is that an old fashioned turn of phrase? Not anymore. We’ll bring it back.”

John sobered, and once again his mind flickered to their obvious age gap.

“Old fashioned is just fashioned for me.”

Rose rolled her eyes, and swung their still connected hands as they walked,

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It’s true Rose. I’m probably twice your age at least. I know I look good, but I moisturize.”

She looked at him with a pensive stare, before shaking her head,

“I don’t care. I’ve seen plenty of blokes come through the shop, and none of them could keep my attention like you. There’s something about you Doctor, something mysterious, but still familiar. How can that be?”

He shrugged,

“Reincarnation?”

Rose grinned at him,

“Maybe in another life we’re not strangers who met in a coffee shop.”

“Not still strangers are we?” He asked her with lightness to his voice, but he was completely serious. He didn’t even know what he was asking until she stopped walking and stepped right up to him, letting go of his hand only to slide her arms around his waist,

“Nope. Not a stranger.”

She snuggled into his embrace, and he felt the warmth of her breath against his skin, just below where the collar of his leather jacket brushed against his neck.

“Goodnight Doctor, see you around.”  
She’d moved away from him and waved goodbye before he could even blink.

Long after she’d vanished from sight she was still dancing across his thoughts.

It wasn’t until he got home that night that he realized he didn’t know her last name, much less how old she really was.

Did it really matter?


	4. Chapter 4

Rose went through the few days in a daze. The constant roar of the coffee grinder filled her ears, and the singing of the milk steamer danced across her mind.

After a time, it sounded like an otherworldly chorus that was calling only to her. She drank too many espressos and her hands would shake, but she didn’t care.

All she could think about was seeing the Doctor again.

The last night before she’d be seeing him, she arrived home and almost danced up to her room. Unfortunately her mum Jackie didn’t miss a trick.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Rose cleared her throat and forced herself to keep from fidgeting around.

“Oh just, you know, work’s been a bit hectic, but it means better tips and that means the sooner I’ll be out of your hair.”

Jackie pulled her into a hug,

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to rush. I’m not in a hurry to get rid of you. Don’t grow up too fast.”

Rose felt her lip tremble and she nodded.

“Thanks mum.”

Jackie ran a hand through her daughter’s hair, and her blue eyes seemed to look right through Rose.

“If there’s ever anything wrong, promise you’ll tell me.”

Rose just nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.

“Alright. Now you go get some rest. You’ve had a long day yeah?”

Rose smiled,

“Yep. The coffee’s just startin’ to wear off.”

Jackie patted her shoulder and gave her a mock push up the stairs,

“Off to bed with you then. Sleep well sweetheart.”

“Thanks mum. You too.”

  
Rose drifted off to sleep and her dreams were filled with scenes from another time and place. She ran under blue skies on green grass, but instead of the earthy scent of dirt and fresh rainfall, the air was filled with the smell of cut apples. She had a hand to hold, and when she finally stopped running, she looked around to find the Doctor looking at her with such sadness and longing in his eyes she couldn’t deny him a thing.

He kissed her and she felt infused with the energy of a supernova.

She awoke with his name on her lips, and a racing heart.

She lifted her hands to her forehead, and massaged her aching temples. What had it meant?

Rose wasn’t one to usually have exciting or even interesting dreams. But something about the Doctor seemed to make her mind come alive.

He made her feel brave and he never treated her like a child, as Mickey had, or even _he-who-must-not-be-named_ before him.

He’d said he was twice her age, but she wasn’t concerned about that. She wanted to be his equal in love.

‘Whoa.’ She thought to herself, ‘Where had that come from?’

She shook herself. It had to be still her dreams clinging to her, the strong emotions of that false world had followed her into reality.

But it was a nice thought. All she wanted was a hand to hold, and she felt like she could conquer the world.

Or maybe just get out there and see it.

She smiled at the idea of traveling the world with the Doctor. If he could stand to leave his work, even for a little while.

She knew it might be a little selfish to ask that, especially since they barely knew each other. But if she still felt the same after another date, or a handful of them, she decided she’d ask him.

It couldn’t hurt.

***

For their second date, Rose endeavored to pull out all the stops. She had no idea what one usually wore to an old movie theater, but she knew it should be something nice.

She didn’t like to wear frilly skirts or dressed much, but she wanted to see his reaction to her dressing up.

She’d gone through her closet and all the way in the back, as if in another dimension, she’d found the perfect dress.

It was knee length, black and dark eggplant purple, with black lacing along the neckline. Her mum had joked that she looked as if she’d remodeled a Victorian age gown.

Rose couldn’t remember when she’d gotten it, or where, but there was every possibility it had been a second hand shop, and was indeed the result of updating an old fashioned look.

Paired with black kitten heels and a silver clutch purse, Rose felt every inch the woman she was. She’d left her hair in its usual mad waves, but tied it to the side in a softly woven braid.

“How late will you be out sweetheart?”

Jackie asked her as she was stepping out the door.

Rose shrugged,

“Not sure mum. But it’ll be before midnight.”

“I’d hope so. You work tomorrow don’t you?”

Rose nodded, refraining from rolling her eyes.

“Who is he again?”

Rose licked her lips; the moment of truth was not then.

“He’s a friend of Martha’s. Met him at the coffeeshop. Just testing out the waters.”

Jackie looked skeptical, but didn’t say anything to protest.

“Just be careful.”

“Always.”

Rose kissed her mum on the cheek, and was gone, skipping out into the night.

It wasn’t far to the coffeeshop, and luckily her chosen footwear was much more comfortable than it looked.

She was only a few yards away from the shop when she caught sight of a familiar figure in front of the building.

Rose bit her lip to keep from calling out his name, and simply walked at a leisurely pace towards him. He looked up at the sound of her clicking footsteps from where he’d been staring at his phone, the glow from the blue screen illuminating his striking facial features.

For a moment it was as if time stood still. Rose was still getting closer to him, but she could see his face, and appeared that his mouth was slightly open.

“Hello.” She spoke softly, as if he was an animal she didn’t wish to startle.

“Rose…”

A grin slide across her lips,

“Yes Doctor?”

“You look beautiful.”

Rose felt her cheeks heat up, and was grateful that her dress had such short sleeves.

“Thank you.”

“I mean it.”

Rose’s tongue slipped between her teeth,

“Thanks. You look nice too. Love that jumper.”

It was mostly a tease, as he always wore the same thing, nearly every time she’d seen him. Black leather jacket, dark hued jumper, and dark wash jeans.

But that night he’d put on a dark moss colored jumper and it brought out the color of his eyes. Or maybe his eyes changed to match the color of his jumper.

She wasn’t sure.

He held out his hand to her, and she took it, thrilling at the way his thumb stroked over the back of her hand.

“So what are we going to see tonight?”

Rose gazed up at him expectantly, despite the added height of her shoes, he still had a half a foot on her.

“I’ve no idea what’s showing. Do you mind?”

Rose shook her head,

“As long as there’s a couple good seats left, I’ll be happy.”

The Doctor glanced at his left hand, and the bright pewter watch that gleamed on his wrist, and he grimaced.

Rose burned with curiosity,

“What’s wrong?”

“Doesn’t matter what show it is, but it’s going to start in five minutes. We need to run.”

Rose giggled,

“Let’s go then!”

Before he could protest about her footwear mixed with the cobblestones, she was pulling him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this second date dress is my modern update to the one Rose wore in the Unquiet Dead. but then again, maybe you'd guessed that ;)


	5. Chapter 5

John was in complete shock. He’d not seen Rose coming until she was only a few feet away, and when he’d gotten a good look at her, she’d taken his breath away.

She wore the most flattering dress and revealed so much creamy skin he thought perhaps he was still asleep, napping until it was time to leave and come meet her.

But no. She’d reached his side and beamed up at him, and he’d still had to fight to find the words to describe her beauty.

What he’d wanted to say, something along the lines of ‘What on earth are you doing here with a daft old man like me?’ had not been the words that had slipped out.

Beautiful didn’t even cover it. She was utterly gorgeous. It wasn’t just the dress. He had half a mind that she’d probably look great in a paper sack, or nothing-BAD. No. He forced those thoughts away, and even still his mind conjured up the image of her in one of his soft worn jumpers. Red that would complement the shade of her lipstick, or blue that would set off her golden hair.

He licked his lips and forced his eyes to meet hers.

She’d taken his hand and begun to run, and he’d followed her immediately like the lost cause he was. When they reached the theater and got their seats, after she’d insisted on getting the tickets, despite his protests, he realized just how dangerous a date this was.

He was sitting next to her, so close he could smell her perfume, something heavenly like coffee and warm vanilla, and their knees were touching.

The lights went down and he felt as if he might jump out of his skin. They were still holding hands, and now Rose was squeezing his. He looked over at her and saw even in the dimness of the theater that she was grinning.

“Isn’t this exciting? I’ve never been to an authentic film screening before!” She had said in a hushed whisper and he could only nod in reply.

He’d been coming to this theater ever since he was a boy, but he didn’t want to mention that pathetic fact. The fact that films had gotten him through the scariest and most lonely time in his life. She was a perfectly whole and content girl, what did she need know about his damaged childhood?

He cursed himself for such a depressing line of thought, and for assuming she could be so uncaring. Maybe she could listen to him. Maybe she would be able to tell him something to help erase that darkness.

She was just so young, and so full of life. Untapped potential. But she was also incredibly kind and lovely and was she stroking his hand?

He swallowed and chanced a glance over to their entwined hands and saw that yes, she was indeed rubbing her thumb against his palm.

He shifted in his seat and coughed. What had he been thinking?

He took a shaky breath and then made the terrible mistake of looking down. Her dress that had barely reached her knees standing had ridden up to mid thigh, and it suddenly took every ounce of willpower not to move their hands to touch that exposed skin.

‘Dirty old man.’

He thought furiously, and almost pulled away from her hand.

Forget the film onscreen, whatever it was, he was much too distracted by Rose to pay any attention.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and jerked his head away from her, and her hand shifted in his grip, and he felt another hand on his chest. His eyes snapped open and immediately found hers.

“What’s wrong?”

Her voice just added another bit of fuel to flame the fire of his growing desire for her.

It was ridiculous how much sexier she sounded when speaking softly.

“Nothing.” He managed to grunt out, and he hoped he didn’t sound too angry. It wasn’t her fault he was rapidly descending into a state of madness.

“Okay.”

She pulled her hand away from his chest, and he almost groaned at the loss of her touch. Her hand took a hold of his once again, and that was enough. It would have to be.

His free hand gripped the edge of his seat until he heard the metal squeak.

***

Rose didn’t know if it was just her, or if the theater had cranked up the heat. She refrained from touching her hair, attempting to blow her bangs out of her eyes and off her forehead. She didn’t want to look as if she wasn’t paying attention to the film.

But she didn’t know how to pretend that she _was._

The truth was the Doctor was far more interesting. She’d not realized just how short her dress would get when she sat down, but now she couldn’t possibly rub her thighs together without him noticing. She was just so antsy, and she wished for nothing more than him to steal a kiss from her, while under cover of darkness.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling at the thought. As if she was just another randy teen with her boyfriend, only at the movies to snog in private.

Her feet shifted on the floor, and she crossed her legs, hoping it might help give her just a touch of friction, without being too obvious.

She tilted her head and snuck a peek at him, and she felt a rush of heat pool low in her abdomen. His jaw was tensed, and he was staring fixedly at the screen. Somehow she got the feeling he was looking without actually seeing, and she took a chance. She drew a shape on the underside of his hand, and then looked away from him seconds before he looked at her.

He moved and coughed before settling again.

She looked over at him again and saw his eyes closed. Concern flooded through her, and she reached out to him.

He assured her he was fine, but she wasn’t convinced.

She uncrossed her legs and changed positions, secretly hoping he’d looked.

She sat up straighter and arched her back before slumping down again, and could have sworn she heard him inhale.

Her free hand tapped the armrest and she clucked her tongue against her teeth, as softly as possible.

She’d lost track of the story playing out in front of her in favor of her insane amount of desperate need for the Doctor to _make a move._

She would have done it herself, but she didn’t want to scare him away.

She decided to test the waters by letting her hand drift out from under his, and creeping over his armrest to tap his kneecap.

She felt him move and she braced herself for a reprimand.

But then his hand enveloped hers once again, still on his leg.

She exhaled a shaky breath and licked her lips, smiling slowly as she turned to look at him.

His eyes were completely focused on her mouth, and she could have sworn she heard him whisper her name.

The armrest dug into her side as she leaned in, but she didn’t think about it. All she could think about was the fact that he wanted her as much as she needed him.

His hand came across from the opposite way to cup her cheek, and then he was kissing her. His lips were cool against hers, but perhaps that was simply from the feverish way he made her feel.

She sighed into his mouth and her lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance.

She might have moaned but they were pressed so closely together the sound was swallowed.

He slid his hand around to weave through her hair, probably mussing it from the braid, but she didn’t care.

It might have been sheer force of will, or perhaps the Doctor’s fast thinking, but the armrest between them vanished and then Rose was climbing into his lap, desire for friction overruling every other thought in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem. so. yeah. this escalated quickly i know

John knew he had to be dreaming. He’d gone and fallen asleep in the theater, and Rose was probably fuming in annoyance at his side. Then why could he still feel her touch?

He found himself with an armful and lap full of warm and willing Rose, and his last coherent thought was, ‘I hope no one can see us.’

Then all he could think about was how best to go about kissing her until the lights came back on.

Did she like that? Her quiet breathy sigh seemed to say yes to a kiss on the neck. When she shifted in his arms, and her bum brushed over his jean covered erection, he had to bit his tongue to keep from moaning.

Though their row was empty, there were still a dozen other people in the theater, and he had no desire to get them kicked out.

His hand left her hair and caressed the exposed bit of skin just above her knee, and he felt her shiver.

“Like that?”

He muttered into her ear, just before planting a kiss beside the soft lobe.

Rose merely nodded, and snaked a hand between where his jumper met his jeans. He nearly jumped out of his seat at that.

“Ticklish are ya?”

“Could be.”

He felt her shake with suppressed laughter, and he knew he’d have to get her back for that.

After a pinch to his side, her hand moved around to capture his, guiding it from her knee to her inner thigh, and slowly dragged it upwards.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

“Please Doctor.”

She whispered again, and he couldn’t find a word to convey the delight he felt at being led by her to her silk knickers. He could feel her wetness soaking through the fabric and he suddenly wanted to know if she tasted as good as she smelled.

Obediently he brushed a thumb over the hard nub he felt at the apex of her thighs, and when she gasped he leaned close to capture the sound with his mouth.

“Like that?”

The tables had turned, and she only nodded.

He felt terribly depraved, doing this to her on their second date, and in public for heaven’s sake, but the way she sounded and felt was too good to want to stop.

She bucked against his hand, and her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him fiercely as felt her muscles tensing.

His hand flicked aside the sodden fabric and when he thrust a finger, then two inside her, her hands moved to grasp his shoulders in a tight hold.

“Please.”

She breathed against his mouth, and he obliged.

It didn’t take long before she was shuddering in his arms, her inner muscles fluttering and squeezing around his fingers.

He withdrew his hand and made a show of licking them, and she was probably pink cheeked as she watched,

“Fantastic.”

“What about you?”

Her hushed whisper almost sounded concerned, and he had no misunderstanding about what she meant, but he shrugged.

“I wanted that for you. It’s not about me.”

***

Rose would have smacked him, but she was still deliciously light headed from her spontaneous orgasm, so it came off as a love tap.

“I want to.”

She traced a hand over the now obscene bulge in his jeans, mere inches from her still throbbing core, and the way he sucked in a breath made her feel a dizzying sense of power.

She didn’t bother to wait for him to say yes, and she quickly lowered the zipper, grateful for the film noise, as she slipped her hand inside his jeans.

He felt incredible in her hand, and she wished they were somewhere he could be as loud as he liked. But just seeing his eyes fall shut and his jaw clench tight, for the same reason as before, but now with reason was almost as arousing as his touch had been.

She stroked him gently, and rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock, feeling the leaking precum aid her movements.

“Rose…”

His voice was barely a whisper, just a sigh, and she grinned,

“Shhh…” She leaned closer and kissed his neck, moving down to lick his collarbone, something she’d wanted to do for much longer than was probably decent, and stroked him harder.

His hips shifted up and she knew he was close, so she sped up her actions and ground herself against his jean covered thigh, relishing the slight stimulation on her sensitive clit.

He came with a groan, which she was quick to silence with a kiss, and she fought the urge to smirk against his lips.

“Can’t believe you did that…”

He mumbled, and she shrugged,

“Can’t believe you let me.”

“M’gonna need a new pair of pants now.”

Rose almost laughed when she realized she’d be needing a new set of knickers.

“Maybe we should go to your place. Skip dinner.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, and she tried to look innocent.

But she was perfectly disheveled and thoroughly ravished, still perched on his lap, so she failed spectacularly.

“If you insist.”

“I do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some dancing of the other kind...

John tried to wrap his mind around what had happened inside the theater as he cleaned up in the bathroom, back in his apartment.

Rose was presumably in his kitchen, probably looking at the contents of his cupboards and shaking her head.

Meanwhile he was going insane.

He was still in awe of her. While he’d been fighting the urge to kiss her, she’d been fighting the urge to kiss him, and jump him, it seemed.

They’d both given in and gotten what they wanted. Supposedly.

He wasn’t sure still if it had been a good idea.

It hadn’t been exactly sex, true. But he tried to keep himself to a standard. He wasn’t a prude by any means, but he usually didn’t lose his head over the first pretty girl to look his way. But Rose was so much more than that.

She wasn’t merely pretty, and she clearly wasn’t just after him for his money.

Or his name.

The thoughts swirling around like a storm in his mind all stopped short when he heard a knocking on the bathroom door.

“Yes?”

Who else could it be?

Rose pushed the door open and peeked her head in,

“All right in here? I thought maybe you fell in you’ve been so long.”

There was that disarming smile again, the tiniest bit of tongue showing, enough to make him want to abandon all pretense and kiss her breathless.

“Yeah. I’m glad to hear you worried about me. Old men tend to fall and die in bathrooms.”

He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Stop it. You’re not old. But I’m hungry, so c’mon out.”

He tried not to notice how young and lovely she looked, with her shoes off and her hair loose, any trace of makeup wiped clean away, and with her kiss-swollen lips.

“Yes ma’am.” He gave her a mock salute, and she took his hand and pulled him along to the kitchen.

“Did you find anything of use?”

He asked her, watching as she skipped around the cramped space.

She looked so good, so at home, it made his heart ache.

“Nope. Not unless you think a jar of jam and a banana are dinner worthy?”

John shook his head, fighting back a smile.

“I don’t think it sounds terribly nutritious, no.”

Rose licked her lips, and turned those molten brown eyes on him,

“Can we order in a pizza?”

John shrugged,

“Don’t see why not.”

Rose giggled,

“Well, if you had some real food, I could have tried to impress you with my culinary skills, but you don’t.”

He apologized, but didn’t feel sorry at all.

The thought of staying in with her, maybe asking her to spend the night appealed so much more than going out and sitting across a mile wide table from her.

Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. But now that he’d touched her, felt her come apart in his arms, he wasn’t ready to let her go so easily.

The carefree way she took his hand and led him over to his record player told him she (hopefully) felt the same indubitable pull.

“What’s this?”

She pulled out a worn sleeve, and he smiled,

“That’s one that’s actually older than me. Glenn Miller.”

“’The original reunion of the Glenn Miller band.’” She read aloud, and glanced up at him, “Is it good? Can you dance to it?”

John grinned at her,

“Of course.”

He plucked it from her, and set it up, before placing the needle in place.

“May I?” He held out his hand, and Rose took it, just as the first few notes of Moonlight Serenade began.

It was a slow song, and it had been many years since he’d danced, but his feet still knew the moves, and with Rose in his arms, he hadn’t a care in the world.

They’d taken a few turns around his living room, until she’d pulled away, and frowned at him,

“We didn’t order the pizza did we?”

John chuckled,

“Got a bit distracted, me. Let’s take a breather and I’ll call it in.”

“Okay.”

Rose kept swaying around to the music while he made the phone call, and his eyes never left her.

He hung up the phone and shuffled over to her,

“Care if I cut in?”

Rose giggled, and nodded,

“Please do.”

An upbeat song had just started when the doorbell rang, and John reluctantly let go of her to answer it.

***

Rose couldn’t believe how hungry she was. The company of an intoxicating man and a mind blowing orgasm followed by swing dancing could do that to a girl, she supposed.

She tentatively filed the night away as the best second date in history, and only left the Doctor’s apartment with reluctance as she’d caught sight of his microwave clock, reading quarter til midnight.

“I’m sorry, but mum will have a conniption if I’m late. I’m opening tomorrow.”

The Doctor had looked horrified, and apologized endlessly, before she’d stopped him with a kiss.

“I don’t mind at all. I’ll just have an extra strong coffee in the morning. Goodnight Doctor. Thank you for a wonderful evening.”

Her wink was the only thing she could do without completely dissolving into a puddle of mush. She couldn’t put words to the experience, she could only wish and hope it would happen again.

She couldn’t be sure, but she was almost sure he watched her until she turned the street and left his sight.

There was no need to sneak in, for she made it home with five minutes to spare. Luck was with her, or perhaps all people in love had a strange sort of luck all their own.

She grinned to herself as she skipped up the stairs to her room.

It wasn’t until she’d begun to prepare for her shower that she realized she’d left her knickers at the Doctor’s flat.

She barely stifled her giggles.

“Oh my god. I am the worst.” She mumbled to herself before jumping under the hot water.

She rather hoped he wouldn’t mind keeping them.

She liked the idea of having a constant excuse to see him.


	8. Chapter 8

John discovered the black scrap of silk the next morning when he walked out to the kitchen and spotted something hanging on a cupboard door handle.

He promptly turned right around and ran a cold shower.

There was no way he could get her scent out of his head now.

The cold water began to make him shiver and shake so he flipped it to warm and found himself facing the problem.

Well it wasn’t a problem so much as an incalculable desire.

Rose had been so incredibly wonderful, so beautiful, and the way she’d danced with him had almost brought him to tears. It was possible to be intimate with her one moment, afire with need, then be content with just holding her, as he had while they’d danced.

She’d leaned her head on his shoulder and he’d pressed a kiss to her hair. In that moment, time had stopped, and he’d desperately wanted to freeze it forever.

Sitting next to her on his dinky old couch, eating pizza and talking about nothing had been the most enjoyable meal he’d ever partaken of in his flat.

Once he emerged from the shower, he stood in front of the mirror long after the steam had dissipated, staring at his reflection and trying to understand just what she saw in him.

He supposed maybe his face wasn’t too bad, if one ignored the large nose and large ears framing it. His hair had never looked well overlong so one day he’d just buzzed it off and kept getting it done once it tried to touch his ears.

However, once his mind started imagining how he’d like to pleasure Rose, he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d prefer to have something to hold onto.

He grinned at himself, before the rational side of his brain decided to scold his dirty thoughts.

Once dressed, he’d only meant to go for a walk, but he’d found himself stopping outside the coffeeshop.

The shop that had changed his life, and vastly improved the last few weeks.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and watched through the window as the midday rush took hold of the business.

He could see Rose beaming away at customers and running back and forth, probably calling out orders to her coworkers.

He had no wish to make her tire of his presence, so he kept walking, and was content to let his thoughts run wild as he made his way back home.

***

Rose had attempted to keep cool when Martha had pressed her for details on the second date with the Doctor, but failed miserably.

The second Martha had mentioned the old theater, Rose had blushed.

“What? What is it? Was the film dirty?”

Rose stalled for time, taking a large sip of her now bone cold coffee.

“Nope.”

Martha rolled her eyes,

“Then what? C’mon spill! Mickey will be back from his break any minute.”

Rose laughed nervously,

“Well you know how people like to sit in the back and snog at movies?”

Martha nodded, a smile forming on her face,

“Yeah.”

“Well…” Rose trailed off, letting her friends’ imagination finish the thought.

Martha evidentially had a fantastic imagination, and she squealed in delight.

“You didn’t!”

Rose could only nod.

“Oh! You didn’t just snog him did you? I can see it on your face.”

Martha took a hold of Rose’s hand and forced her to meet her gaze.

“What else?”

“Uh…”

The back door slammed open, and Rose gave an audible sigh of relief. For once Mickey was saving her, and he didn’t even know it.

Martha groaned in frustration and let go of Rose, moving back to stand behind the counter, wiping at a spot that only she could see.

“What did I miss?”

Mickey asked, and Rose simply shrugged,

“Not much.”

He didn’t look convinced, but Martha must have glared at him, because he didn’t press further. As soon as he’d drifted out of earshot, Martha hissed at Rose,

“We’re not done here. You will be taking me to lunch tomorrow and giving me the whole story.”

Rose attempted to look innocent,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Martha rolled her eyes, and bumped hips with her friend,

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

Rose hummed and returned to her restocking of cups and lids, fighting a smile.

***

There were a handful of dates between Rose and the Doctor before she realized it was pointless to keep him a secret from her mum.

She’d have to bite the bullet, and introduce him.

The night before she’d invited him over, she had called him up at around midnight, relishing the fact she had a direct line to him and his knee melting voice.

They’d exchanged numbers on the third date, before he’d taken her back to his flat and helped her see stars for the first time in a week.

“She might slap you. Just a warning.”

He’d chuckled over the line, and she’d fidgeted under the covers.

“I mean it!”

“All right. I’m prepared. Not exactly made of glass, me.”

Rose giggled,

“No you’re not. But those cheekbones of yours are sharp. I think I have chafed thighs.”

“Is that so Rose Tyler?”

Her name sounded so sinful in his voice, the northern accent caressing every syllable.

She could only hum in reply.

“Are you touching yourself?”

Her eyes went wide,

“No.”

“Would you?”

Rose flushed. They’d never done anything like this, although she’d certainly wanted to.

“What about you? I’d hate for you to get lonely while I have all the fun.”

“Rose, you should know me by now. I’m practically hard twenty four seven. It’s worse when I’m around you and you’ve got something like that dress on. How can I not be when you leave your knickers around my flat for me to find.”

Rose stifled a laugh,

“It’s like a fun game of hide and seek innit?”

“Oh I don’t know about that. I prefer to take them off of you myself.”

Her free hand which had been tracing lazy circles on her bare stomach finally slid further down to slide through her damp folds.

“Oh?”

He must have heard the hitch in her voice, for he nearly growled in reply,

“Tell me what you’re doing.”

“M’just taking it slow.”

“Pressed a finger inside yourself yet? Pretending its mine?”

“Ooh yes.”

“I’ve got a hand free.”

“What’s the other one doing?”

“It’s busy. I’m imagining your hand there instead, but it’s difficult.”

“Difficult? Do you mean hard?”

Rose’s hand sped up, and she pressed her ring finger inside herself just slightly,

“You are a minx. Yes. It’s hard, but it’s pure torture to have to do this alone. Tell me how close you are.”

“Really close.”

She gasped aloud and her leg muscles tensed as she felt her orgasm approaching.

“Come for me.”

That was all it took, his words and his voice brought her over the edge.

She lay still in silence for a few seconds afterward, and she swore she heard him whispering her name frantically on the other end of the line.

“Doctor?”

“Ugh. Yes Rose?”

“Was it good for you?”

A low chuckle vibrated through the speaker, and she felt a shiver race down her spine, and her heart still raced with the aftershocks of her climax.

“It was good. But I prefer the real thing.”

She hummed in agreement.

“I better let you go.”

“Indeed. I’ll sleep like a baby now.”

“Don’t forget. Tomorrow night, you’re meeting the parent.”

“I won’t forget. Goodnight Rose.”

“Night Doctor.”

Rose hung up with a lazy smile still on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Jackie doesn't go according to plan...

John had never expected their conversation to escalate to phone sex, but he couldn’t say he hadn’t enjoyed it.

He loved every little sound that escaped Rose’s mouth while she was pleasuring herself. It was fascinating to listen to, and it had certainly helped him get off easier.

He’d had to resort to taking a hand to himself almost every night since the theater, and even sometimes after she’d been over.

He knew it wasn’t normal, to feel something like an addiction to her. It was actually surprising that it helped him learn to control himself when they did come together.

They’d refrained and held off from true intercourse, but he knew it wouldn’t be long. She probably worried that he’d stop wanting her so much once that happened, but he didn’t think there was any power on the earth that would make him fall out of love with her.

It was what it was.

He loved Rose. He wasn’t sure how he could tell her. When the right moment would be.

She might not believe him if he said it after the fact. But before it would seem like a lie as well.

He would make an effort to find the perfect time.

With that thought in mind he fell off to sleep, visions of a joyful Rose dancing across his mind.

***

“Now mum, remember how I told you about the bloke Martha introduced me to?”

Jackie looked up from her morning tea and Rose chewed her lip, trying to remain calm.

“Yeah? What about him?”

Rose played with the edge of her bathrobe,

“Well, we’ve been seeing each other a while now. It’s kinda serious, I think. He’s coming by tonight. I wanted to introduce him to you.”

She might have mumbled the last bit, but Jackie set her cup down and pulled her in for a hug so she knew she’d been heard.

“Oh sweetheart that’s wonderful! What’s he like?”

Rose’s throat suddenly went dry.

How could she describe him?

“Well he’s a Doctor.”

And?

Jackie nodded at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

“He’s tall, and he has a black leather jacket that he loves. He won’t go anywhere without it.”

Jackie looked confused, but said nothing.

“He’s a great dancer, he always makes me laugh, and-“

“That’s lovely sweetheart. How old is he?”

Rose laughed.

“Funny thing is, I’ve never asked.”

Jackie shrugged,

“Well if he’s a friend of Martha’s, I know I’ll like him.”

Rose nodded, remaining silent. She needed to call him immediately. She’d gotten carried away the night before and completely forgotten to mention the fact he was supposed to know Martha.

The instant she’d escaped the kitchen she dialed him.

Unfortunately he must have been out, his phone was dead, or he was in the shower.

Forcing those thoughts from her mind, she left him a frantic voicemail.

She could only hope he’d get it in time.

***

“So my mum thinks you know Martha. So if she asks any questions about how, just don’t say you’re friend with her dad. Mum hates him. Just call me when you get this. See you tonight! Bye.”

John clicked off his phone, ending the replayed message.

He tried not to panic.

He was standing on the Tyler’s front doorstep, and he’d already knocked on the door before he’d seen the blinking icon indicating a new voice mail.

He forced himself to remain calm as the door swung inwards, and an older blonde woman with more than a passing resemblance to Rose Tyler stared him down.

“You must be the Doctor I’ve heard so much about. Well, c’mon in.”

The instant Rose came into view in the kitchen, she mouthed the words to him,

“Did you get my message?”

He could only nod, and hope for the best.

Rose’s mum, Jackie, stuck out her hand, and looked at him expectantly,

“John Smith, but you can call me the Doctor if you prefer.”

Jackie snorted,

“Oh I can? Well thanks. You know Rose never mentioned how old you were. She said you didn’t tell her. Care to enlighten us?”

He saw Rose shaking her head behind Jackie, and he shrugged,

“Sure. I’ll be thirty-seven this fall.”

Rose hid her face in her hands as Jackie gaped at him.

“What? How on earth do you know Martha Jones? Are you friends with her father?”

John licked his lips,

“Well, the truth is-“

Jackie frowned,

“I don’t know who you think you are, Doctor or not, but you’re much too old to be seeing my daughter.”

Rose jumped forward to stop her,

“Mum, listen, he’s not really-“

Jackie shook her head,

“Where did you meet her, really? Find her online? Chat her up and pretend to be someone who she could trust?”

John couldn’t think, his mind was literally blank, and Rose looked like she was trying to warn him, but before he could do anything, there was a hand in the air, and then a painful sting arose on his face.

Jackie Tyler had slapped him.

His hand rose to clutch his burning cheek and he stepped back from her.

“Oi! I met her at the coffee shop. I would never do anything to hurt her. I am someone she can trust. I love her.”

That was possibly the worst moment in the world, and his brain hadn’t given it a second thought.

Jackie was still gaping at him, and behind her he could see Rose beaming at him.

Well, if she didn’t mind, then he was happy.

But there was the issue of her mum.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet!

The Doctor had looked so indignant after her mum had hit him. Rose wanted to push past her and hug him. But she was internally screaming at his words.

He loved her?

He loved her!

He _loved_ her.

She swallowed, and stepped forward, slowly moving between her mum and the Doctor.

“Please listen to me. I met him at the shop. But I wasn’t sure what was happening. I thought we’d just go out for chips and have a good time. I didn’t plan any of this. I was scared what you would think. I know I’m too young, too dumb, and you probably think I couldn’t feel what I do for him. But I can. I do.”

Rose felt the Doctor come closer and take her hand in his. She squeezed it and he squeezed back, urging her on without a word.

“I’m in love with him. If you can’t accept that, fine. But you can’t hold it against him, the fact he’s older than me. It’s not who he is.”

Jackie looked at them, taking in the sight of their interlocked hands, and something shifted in her expression.

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t think you’re dumb at all. Never. Maybe a bit premature, bit rash, but never anything short of brilliant. C’mere.”

Rose only let go of the Doctor’s hand to let her mum hug her, and she couldn’t see it, but Jackie gave a grimaced sort of smile to him, and he nodded back.

Rose fought back tears,

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve lied.”

Jackie stroked her hair,

“It’s okay. Just make sure you know what you’re getting into.”

Rose could only nod.

Jackie finally let her go, and she still looked apprehensive at the Doctor.

“You better not hurt her, if you know what’s good for you.”

Rose took up the Doctor’s hand again, and grinned up at him,

“I think he’s got the gist of it mum.”

The Doctor nodded emphatically,

“Oh yes ma’am.”

Jackie frowned, and placed a hand on her hip,

“It’s Mrs. Tyler to you, _Doctor._ ”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Okay mum, we’re leaving now.”

“I want you home by midnight!”

Rose shook her head as the Doctor squeezed her hand,

“I’ll be back by morning. I’m off tomorrow.”

Jackie was left speechless and the Doctor looked like Christmas had come early.

 

Once they were safely a block away, the Doctor stopped and Rose looked at him curiously.

“Are you alright?”

He nodded,

“Yes. Are you?”

Rose giggled,

“I’m sorry mum hit you.”

The Doctor shrugged,

“I might have deserved it. Considering how I’ve treated you.”

“How’s that then?”

“Like I loved you. I should have told you sooner, I know. I was a bit of a coward I guess.”

Rose shook her head,

“No. doesn’t worry. You were wonderful back there. I think she likes you, she’s just not ready to admit it.”

“You think?”

“Oh yeah.”

“What about you? Do you like me?”

Rose beamed at him,

“Definitely. Leaning towards love actually.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Then, right there, under the streetlamp, the Doctor kissed her.

It spoke of promises made and plans yet to be made, and it made her knees weak to think of spending the night with him.

When he pulled away, she felt light headed.

“Oh my.”

The Doctor looked at her, half amused and half concerned,

“Alright?”

Rose titled her head and her eyes focused on his lips,

“Nah. I think I need a doctor.”

“Quite right too.”

***

**END**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter! hope everyone who read and left kudos enjoyed this story! i had fun writing it.


End file.
